Diary Of Ginny Weasley
by IzzyDelacour
Summary: This is just a school assignment, adapted for Harry Potter land, I think it really works quite well...
1. Chapter 1

The diary of Ginny Weasley, aged 19.

Wednesday, July 27th, 2005

Dear Diary

Today was just like any other day in the summer holidays. I went to the park and played Quiddich with my brothers, but we really just ended up chasing each other around on our brooms!

The weather was lovely and sunny, typical for July! People say that, but it was raining alllast week!

I'm writing this at 11:30pm. I'm soooo tired! I need to get some sleep, I'm going shopping tomorrow! Have you any idea how tiring trying on shoes can be?

Thursday, July 28th, 2005

Dear Diary

I'm just getting ready to go out. That's one of the perks of _finally_ having my own house - I don't have to share the bathroom with all of my brothers! My best friend, Hermione, the one I'm going shopping with, is late (as usual)!

It's a lovely sunny day, again, but there's a bit of cloud cover, I hope it doesn't rain!

My friend Neville is the one you want to talk to about the weather. He belongs to some Muggle club, I can't remember what it's called, but they're obsessed with weather, they even have their own website about it (growing up with Dad I like to think that I know all there _is_ to know about Muggle technology - I even own a computer and a telephone)! Lots of people think Neville's a bit of a weirdo because of that, but he's really a very sweet guy.

I've just come home from shopping with Hermione. She had to go home quickly because she left Crookshanks outside and the clouds look very menacing. The wind is starting to pick up too. Maybe I'll call Neville. See if he knows why the weather is being so weird.

I'm in the basement. Just as I called Neville the temperature dropped. I wondered what was going on. Neville picked up the phone. I asked what was going on. He said he thought it might be a tornado! He had just been emailing the other people in his club, they weren't sure, but the weather held all the definite signs of a tornado. He went on for a while about hot and cold winds meeting, All I could think was 'Neville is _never_ wrong about this sort of thing.' There is going to be a tornado. Here. Now. Neville was still talking into the phone; 'Get underground, it's the safest place, go into the basement.'

I think I said OK. I hope I put the phone down. I just ran down the stairs in a blind panic. I had faced the Dark Lord in battle, but wands were no good to protect against weather! Where is my wand? I think I left it upstairs - can't go back for it now, I'll just have to make do.

My parents and my brothers all live quite far away, almost on the other side of the country, hopefully they'll be alright.

Anyway, now I'm in the basement. I can hear faint banging noises. They sound like they're coming from upstairs. I can't see anything. That somehow makes it worse. At least if I could see I would know what was coming.

It's about 20 minutes since I wrote last. I've just been wandering around, exploring.

I started to write again because I heard more banging. It's much louder than before. I sounds as if things are being picked up and thrown around outside.

OH MY GOSH! There was just a shattering sound louder than anything I've _ever _heard before. It sounds as though every single piece of glass in the entire street has been broken.

It must only be two minutes since I last wrote in here. I feels like two hours. I heard a horrible roaring sound, but everything's been quiet for a while. I think it must be safe to go out. This is a tornado, not a hurricane, there's no calm eye in the middle.

The street is unrecognisable. Trees have been ripped up, glass blown out of windows. There's debris all over the roads, I would be very surprised if no one had died.

I'll see if I can call Mum and Dad, Neville or Hermione on my mobile.

I hope they're all OK. I seem to be fine. Not a cut, not a bruise, no mark at al…


	2. Chapter 2

_This is Hermione Granger, writing in Ginny Weasley's diary. I thought it should be finished properly. So, for anyone who happens to be reading, here is closure in her story._

_It was about four hours after the tornado had passed. Neville and I went to Ginny's house to see if she was OK.  
__We were joking around, wondering if she was still in the basement. I walked towards her door, Neville stopped dead. I turned, wondering what was wrong. Ginny was there, lying in the road.  
__It looked like a tree branch had fallen off the roof and landed on her. We went to feel her pulse, then stood back, shocked. All those years fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and this is how it happens._

_I told Neville he had better call her parents. He was stood, frozen. I still can't believe what happened._

_  
I have to go now. To the funeral. I don't know how her parents will manage. She was their only daughter. I always said she was spoilt, when we were messing around, but it's only because they loved her so much. I can't do this. I can't think of her as dead. None of us will ever hear her voice again._

_I have to go. I don't want to be late. This is all I have to write. Goodbye Ginny. We will always remember you._

_  
P.s. Ginny wasn't right, when she said people had probably died. _

_There were no fatalities._

_Until her._


End file.
